infinity heroes destiny of the hearts
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash's journey to be a greatest pokemon trainer has ended by his new journey begins as rifts of other worlds have opened and he meets new friends, new places to see but Ash and his group must figure out the mystery of the rifts or they will a powerful new enemy that they have ever faced AshXDawnxKariXTwilightXRubyXRyuku


**Infinity heroes Destiny of the hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's Dream and new beginnings**

 **disclaimer I do not own pokemon, Digimon, Dragonball z, Naruto, Rwby, MLP, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bleach, One piece, Toriko, Winx club, Hunterxhunter, Teenage mutant ninja turtles, fairy tail, Transformers, sailor moon, Attack on Titan, Reborn, sword art online, kill la kill, bionicle this is the first time of doing a this crossover showing Ash on his new friends, new worlds, new enemies as his journey begins now enjoy AshXDawnXKariXTwilightXRubyXRyuku**

(dream)

"Ash where are you?" shouted a voice who was calling for a the raven hair teen was falling from the blackness it's like it's taking him far and far down to the bottomless ocean as he landed then splash still he was going down "this dream I've been having what was it all I see was blackness it was like I was meeting my end " he said in his thoughts as he was floating down more then he saw a light that was to the bottom and took him to it and he found himself at the war between good and evil but good was facing a statue that was a real creature in control of other living creatures using them to attack but that vision was gone

"where did they go" he thought as the light have come to him again as it went inside of him and went bright

(Kanto)

"ah" he woke up from his room where there are photos of him winning at every league he went with his partners known as pokemon as he was heading to the window and looked at the sky "It was that same dream again but why I keep getting it again" that teen is Ash Ketchum known as the best pokemon trainer in the world was now been thinking about his dream he had that seem to be telling him something "I should find out at the morning He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He fell into deep sleep. This morning he was training for the next adventure this morning Ash is stretching out on the porch with his pikachu. Getting ready to work on spread attacks they were going to the beach just south of town to do it, when Delia, Ash's mother, steps out "Hey, Ash," she calls out. Ash turns around.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Hey, I received a call from Prof. Oak a little while ago. He says he had something to show you."

"I'll head over there now. C'mon, Pikachu" with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash started to run to Prof. Oak's lab Ash decided not to bother the professor and just went around out back. He hopped over the fence and went off to find his pokemon. Around dusk Ash went inside to see the professor, they saw max exercising out by the front gate with ash's bulbasaur. "Hey, bulbasaur. Hey. Max what's up?"

"Hey, Ash," Max said. "You got the professor's message?"

"No he went to see professor ivy but he told me to tell you he be back soon" Max told him as Ash was now thinking of traveling around "thanks for asking me Max" Ash waved goodbye to him Ash was walking home after visiting his pokemon at the lab "man i can't wait to get home for some of mom's cooking" Ash has been thinking of his times he had of his basic journey, seeing friends all away "old times and old memories I say" He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise nearby "what the Arceus is that noise" as Ash was going to investigate the noise

When he got close a strange creature suddenly jumped out at him "what the what are you?" The creature didn't respond as it launched itself at ash until he was been saved "What in the world" ash said as he saw someone in a red hooded cloak wielding a giant scythe facing the creature as she slashes it "who are you?" Ash asked the this unknown someone The figure turned to him and simply said

" ruby "

"thanks Ruby but what was that thing" Ash asked

"It's called a grimm a creature without a soul" Ruby told him

that can explain why I don't sense it." Ash thought as he learned that hiss aura haven't sense a soul "I'm afraid explanations will have to wait more might be on their way" As Ash was heading back "So ruby we're you from I've never around pallet" Ash asked her "oh I'm from the beacon" Ruby said to him "Beacon huh I've never heard of a town called that" Ash was confused She explained to him

"I see you're. From a other world " Ash guessed

Yes I am i don't know how i got here but i do know that the grimm are now threatening your world" Ruby said

"yes and I thought things get worse." Ash looks at Ruby. "why are you wearing your hood I like to see who you are" Ash said "Okay " ruby said before removing her hood and turned to face ash "you're a..." Ash was froze as he saw who ruby was "Yes a girl and a huntress" Ruby said as Ash was looking at her as if he saw a angel "wow I was saying you had wonderful eyes" Ash admired her silver eyes "Oh thanks then"rm ruby said with a blush

"an huntress you're more quicker than me" Ash said

"Yep just one of the many things you get to learn at beacon Academy" Ruby told him her training

"that's great perhaps you should stay by my place i'm afraid that you won't get to your world" Ash offers her to stay "Thanks I'll take you up on your offer" she thanked him "Welcome Ruby oh my name is Ash ketchum" Ash introduced himself "It's very nice to meet you ash ketchum" Ruby said it's nice to meet you too Ruby" as they are walking back to Ash's house Ash notice something about the sky "what in the name of Arcues" Ash saw rifts of other cities, villages, worlds at the sky " uh oh looks like what happened to me is happening in other worlds" Ruby exclaimed

"you mean that you and that grimm how did it happened" Ash asked

"That's actually what I'm trying to find out" Ruby said

"If it's true then I have a bad feeling that this is more serious" Ash then saw four more newcomers came crashing down the spots "This isn't good Ruby" Ash said to the huntress " i know ash let's go see what's going on" Ruby told the trainer "We'll split up Ruby you go that way and i'll this way" as they split into two paths "Okay be careful ash" Ruby said with a worry look "I will" Ash starts at the route searching for the impact as he was walking he then saw three new visitors one was a boy about his age but was wearing goggles on his head, blue t-shirt with a orange star, brown shorts, other was a blonde hair wearing a headband, orange jacket and pants same color, then he saw a girl purple hair matches her skin with pink streak, high school uniform

"hey are you three alright?" Ash asked

"Yes i believe so" said the boy

"That's good btw what are your names" Ash asked

"I'm Tai Kamiya and this is my digimon Agumon I'm a senior high student" said Tai

"Are you sure you look like my age" Ash said as Tai saw his reflection that he's back to his younger self "What the heck is going on why am I a kid again" Tai wants an explanation "you don't remember how you got here and been changed back" Ash asked "Not really one minute we were walking home from school and the next thing we knew we were here" Tai couldn't remember the rest including Agumon "Tai there was only you I saw along with the two" Ash said as Tai realize he was the only one here then Ash looks at the blonde one with the headband

"who might you be?" Ash asked

I'm naruto uzumaki" Naruto does his pose

"Naruto nice to meet you which world are you from" Ash asked him where he was from "I'm from the world of ninja home to the village hidden in the leaves" Naruto talks about his home "A ninja you seem famous by these villagers" Ash asked

"Not really that time with everyone reject me" naruto told Ash

"Rejected by what" Ash was confused

"By the tailed-beast that's sealed inside me" Naruto said

"tailed beast inside you don't seem dangerous" Ash told him

"That's probably because I had finally gained control of his power" when Naruto said that it was best not to let him use that "You don't remember how you got in my world" Ash asked "Not really all i remember is doing some training and suddenly i find myself here" Naruto only remembered his training "interesting you were training with this pervy sage then you were there" Ash asked as he nodded then Ash looks at the girl

"what's your name" Ash said

"I'm twilight sparkle" said Twilight

"twilight sparkle lovely name for beauty of the moon" Ash admired

"Oh thank you " twilight said with a deep blush

"which world are you from Twilight" Ash asked

"I'm from the land of Equestria where pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies live in harmony" Twilight told him "peaceful that's nice but you became human" Ash asked "Yeah i guess your world has different laws" Twilight said like Ruby Ash sees her like a angel "True but I should say your still beautiful and do you remember how you got here" Ash said as she blush more "I remember hanging out with my friends as for how i got i don't know" Twilight couldn't remember at all

"strange you three came to my world but no memories but i'm willing to help out but first we need to meet up with my new friend ruby" Ash said as he's walking back

"wait what's your name?" said Tai

"I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash

"Nice to meet you ash well let's go find your friend" said Naruto

Ash smiled as the four were walking together as a wild vulpix appeared "what's that?" said Twilight as Ash sees vulpix "that's vulpix known as a pokemon" Ash explained "It's awesome" said Naruto as vulpix was nuzzling naruto wasn't till Ash heard something

"someone is following us" Ash said

"Alright whoever you are come out right now " tai shouted as two figures appeared in cloaks that has red flower symbols on as one begins to speak

"I thought we will find you Naruto"

"do we know you " Ash asked

"No way is that you guys" Naruto shouted

"you know these cloak men" Ash asked

"yes they're the akatsuki Ash they were aftering the nine tails" naruto said while staring at itachi

"That's right so it would be in your best interest to hand him over" Itachi wants them to hand naruto to them

"No i'm not you have to get him over my dead body" Ash said

"Ash you're crazy they'll slaughter you" said Tai

" It doesn't matter I'm never going to let them take naruto " Ash was willing to fight

"I should help too" Tai and Agumon aligned

"me too" so did Twilight

we'll arrange that" itachi said as naruto was ready to fight

"I'll handle them Ash it's okay"

"are you sure?"

"Yes I was trained" Naruto put his fingers together and said

" multi Shadow clone Jutsu" as they saw the clones of him

"whoa so many of them" said Agumon as Naruto and his clones are going to strike but was stopped by itachi

"Ash why they stopped" said Twilight as Ash noticed his eyes

"Hey what kind of move is that what did you did to naruto itachi" Ash shouted

"It's called the sharingan i simply use it to paralyze naruto and his clones" itachi explained with his eyes Ash will not let them take Naruto as his body was glowing by Aura as his eyes were white

"Ash are you okay" said Tai then Ash's hand was showing purple energy was like a dragon

"Dragon claw!" he was charging as he made a strike at itachi then frees naruto and his clones

"Ash that was amazing " twilight said in awe while blushing Ash looked at his hand

"I did that" he thought as Ash saw his partner looks like a humanoid shark

"who's he" Tai wondered

"I'm kisame hoshigaki and I'm afraid that I can't let you live since your interfering with our mission" Kisame is going to fight them "your mission sorry kisame but I never let my new friends down" suddenly Naruto saw it happened "If naruto do this then multi shadow clone jutsu!" as Ash manage to create clones of himself "No way ash actually copied my jutsu" naruto was surprised "How did he do that" twilight asked

"doesn't matter I will finish you off" kisame was going to strike at the real Ash but suddenly was paralyzed because they saw Ash's eyes were like Itachi's "No way ash can use the sharingan too" naruto said in shock "Naruto you and I can win this" Ash said Naruto smirked "you got that right ash" ash and Naruto team up with their clones gives them time itachi then was in front of Ash

"that's right you had sharingan" Ash said

"Impressive i had no idea that there would be a non-uchiha sharingan user here of all places however it's not enough to defeat me" itachi was interested in fighting Ash

"I guess I have to fight you" Ash said

"let see you dodge this boy" Kisame Put both hand palms together then slam one hand on the water's surface of a body of water and from the tips of five fingers, chakra is released into the water, changing it into the form of five ferocious sharks.

"Ash look out he's using Five Hungry Sharks Jutsu" Naruto warned him as those sharks are charging him but Ash was saved when he saw Twilight had wings of the alicorn "Greymon now!" Twilight shouted

"nova blast!" Greymon fires nova blast at those five sharks

"thanks Twilight and Greymon" Ash thanked them

"this should be interesting" Kisame said And with that the battle between our heroes and itachi and kisame continued Ash then raised his hand up then a strong energy appeared

"tai is that" Greymon saw

"no way" tai was surprised

"nova blast!" as a strong sphere of fire was launched and hits them leaves Itachi to call off the battle

"Kisame we have to retreat for now" itachi told him as kisame looks at Ash "I'll remember that face but don't worry we will meet again" as they retreat Ash was exhausted as his eyes were normal

"dang I worn myself out but how did I do all that" Ash thought

Who cares that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed

"Heck yeah it was the way he used jutsu and digimon attacks was wicked" tai said as he and Agumon danced around happily

"They're right ash what you did was amazing" twilight said with a smile "well thanks " Ash said as he heard a voice "Ash!" they looked and saw ruby "Ruby hey" as Ash saw a newcomer he was muscle wears a uniform "this is goku Ash I found him crashed at the river" Ruby told Ash "Well nice to meet you goku this is tai, naruto, and twilight do you know how you got here goku" Ash asked

"I don't know I was fighting frieza next thing I end up here" goku said

"You five can stay at my place but I have a feeling that those akatsuki might come back" Ash offers them to stay

" okay lead the way ash" ruby said Ash lead them as they are walking then he spots his house

"That's home" Ash shows them

"I like your house ash" ruby said

"Yeah it's very nice " twilight added

"thanks" Ash said as they were heading in

"Professor Oak what brings you here" Ash who was talking to professor oak

"I'm actually here about the strange phenomenon that's happening right now and who are your new friends' oak asked

"right they're Ruby, Tai, Naruto, Twilight and Goku they are from their dimensions that was cause into rifts in the sky" Ash said

"I see" then pikachu spots Ash

"Pika"

"Hey pal" as pikachu hops on

At the sight of Pikachu ruby squealed " aw it's so cute! "she exclaimed before grabbing Pikachu in a tight hug

"ruby don't he"s a thunder type he will use thunderbolt" Ash looks again sees her being gentle as he walks to pikachu

"she's a friend pikachu" he said But as ruby was tickled by Pikachu's thunderbolt

"pikachu likes you Ruby" Ash said

"Good to know " ruby said still reeling from the thunderbolt Twilight was petting him "he's so adorable" Twilight said as pikachu was enjoying how he pet him "he likes you too twilight" Ash said

"Ash you're back already" they see Delia was walking over

"Hi mom" said Ash as she saw the group

"Oh who are your new friends ash" Delia asked Ash explained everything to them of what just happened "I see so your friends came from those portals that have been appearing in the sky as of late" oak asked "that's right there could be new worlds exist with Thiers means something have caused the rift" Ash exclaimed "Unlike the way you fight back Ash and you don't remember how you got those abilities" Naruto said

"Not at All naruto" said Ash

"Hmm very curious that ash used abilities from both Naruto's world and tai's world" oak said

"not just that Oak we just saw Ash learn dragon claw a pokemon ability" twilight said

"Really that's quite surprising "oak said in shock

"that's right but they will be staying but I should go with them tomorrow because I have that Akatsuki will find us" Ash said

"Okay ash just be careful okay" Delia said

"I will but I'll show them their rooms" as night came Ash was staring at the window "worlds colliding now I have this special gift but are they all connected in my dream" Ash thought as Ruby and Twilight came over

"Is there something on your mind ash " ruby asked

"I was thinking about what's going on I just saw this before since this light appeared" Ash exclaimed

"I honestly don't know the answer ash but I'm sure as long as we work together we can figure it out" Ruby said to him "And we're here to help and we will find the answer" Twilight too is on his side as Ash smiled "thanks ruby and Twilight" Ash noticed the bush was moving

"something's in the bush" Twilight said

"Be on your guard ruby just in case" Ash said to the huntress

"on it I bet that's akatsuki" she did as they saw who came out

"Ash" as Ash recognized the voice as he saw a blunette girl about his, ruby and Twilight's age black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short pink skirt and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké-Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black over-knee socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack

"Dawn" shouted Ash as it was Dawn Berlitz Ash's closet friend and secret crush on her since they travel together

" hey ash man am i glad to see you" said Dawn as they hugged

"I'm glad is only you not those guys I ran to" Ash referred the akatsuki

"It's good to see you too but who did you run into before" Dawn asked then she saw Ruby and Twilight "Ash who are they" she asked as Ash le's go of Dawn "this is Ruby Rose and twilight Sparkle my friends" Ash said but he also likes them too worried if they fight "great to meet you too" said Dawn "nice to meet you as well Dawn" said Twilight "I love your outfit" said Ruby "thanks love yours you two" turns out they are becoming friends already "Ash what do you mean those guys?" she asked

"You don't want to know" said Ash as Dawn came in his house Delia was happy to see Dawn again and she let's her sleep with Twilight and Ruby for tonight as they were talking and Laughing "Dawn I admit you're a great friend" said Twilight as they are still talking when Dawn heard their story of how they met Ash and he has some amazing powers "Amazing" Dawn then ask them something

"hey do you two ever you like Ash" Dawn asked them

"Well when I met him since saved him from the grimm he said I had wonderful eyes" Ruby told her

"when I met him he said I'm beautiful so was my name" Twilight told her

"what about you" they asked Dawn if she like him

"I do too when we met at Kanto I was captured by team rocket in celadon casino disguise as a base when they locked me in the room said they'll take my pokemon and Ash saved me and bring back the stolen pokemon to their trainers" Dawn told them

"you know we all love him you think we should be with him" Twilight said

"you bet Ash could be in love with three of us" said Ruby

"what you say best friends" said Dawn

"Best friends" said both morning arrived Ash was ready to go

"I'm all set" Ash told the others as Dawn was with them all ready "do you mind if I tag along Ash" said Dawn as Ash smiled going to be like old times "sure Dawn like old time meet Tai, Naruto and goku" Ash introduced his three new friends "Nice to meet you all my name is dawn" Dawn introduced herself "Nice to meet you" said both until a light appeared "That's the light that brought me and that grimm here" said Ruby seems the others have remembered that light as well "And It's coming right at us" said Tai then they disappeared

"Ash, Dawn, Twilight, Ruby, Tai, Goku, Naruto where are you" Delia saw they're gone just as the light have took them to the road

"Where are we?" said Tai as they saw a sign

"Resembool that must be the name of the town" Ash said

"Well what are we waiting for lets check it out" Naruto was hyped as Ash stopped him

"Hold it Naruto we can't just rush in like that" Ash said

"pika" pikachu said

"He's right we first need to find someone to tell us more about were we are" said Dawn

"Pip" said Piplup

"come on I can handle everything" Naruto said with his eyes shut

"think about it there's no telling what are we going to ran to" Goku told him

"They're right it's best to play it safe for now" Ash said to him

"you win" Naruto was sign of defeat

"Hi there" they turned around and saw an elder woman wearing glasses, has a pipe "Are you new here" she asked as Ash was talking to her "Yes we just got here and was hoping we find a place to stay for a night" Ash asked her for a place to stay "Of course come with me to the automail shop" she told them where to go as they followed her "Ruby what's a automail shop?" Twilight asked

"beats me but she's kind that we can stay" Ruby said as they catch up to the group

 **That was it of chapter 1 of Infinity heroes destiny of the hearts hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you like this Harem of Ash's if you want more female characters to be with Ash from other worlds send your review and pm and soon Ash and his group will meet Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse but will they encounter the akatsuki again or any threats that were in this world**

 **Review**


End file.
